Forever
by Jade Cyclone
Summary: A love that was damned from the start...ReiKai vampire one-shot.


A/N: Not much to say really. Vampire one-shot, Rei/Kai...and I hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own BeyBlade, and for that, my life has no meaning...  
  
...  
  
A lone figure stalked down the alley, easily maneuvering around the cans and boxes littering the ground. Trash was everywhere, broken glass seemingly the neighborhood favorite; the shattered remnants making the black pavement shimmer in the dim light. It was ultimately a dangerous obstacle course, the slightest noise being the difference between living to see the day again and dying in cold blood.  
  
Yes, life was simple.  
  
Turning down the next road he stopped suddenly, waiting. There was someone following him, obsessively so and had been for the last hour. Finally, they had decided to make an appearance. Shaking his head he merely continued, slipping his hands into his deep coat pockets.   
  
{Kai lay on the bed, watching the figure next to him, smiling at the way his koi stared at him with those impossible golden eyes. The tiger smiled back, his chest swelling with an inexpressible emotion. In seconds the phoenix's lips were his as he pulled the older teen down on top of him. Running his hand through the blue locks above him, he broke away to tease his neck. Kai groaned, shutting his eyes with a small grin.   
  
It had been that way for a while. The two of us. Together. I had everything that I could have ever wanted then, a comfortable apartment in the city, a good position at my local college, and a lover who'd always be there for me. He'd go take his courses way out in the village, and come see me every night after I'd finish mine. I remember that time he had been away for an entire week for finals...but he made up for that. It was so much more than either of us had expected, but hey, that's how love is. Unpredictable.}   
  
Vanishing around the next corner he pulled back, pressing himself against the wall of a dark building. Nothing stirred in the air, his breathing the only suggestion of life on the streets. His arm was raised at his chest gripping a wooden stake in a confident grip, it's smooth surface cool beneath his fingers. He shut his eyes, his brows creasing painfully as he concentrated.   
  
All week a series of disturbing murders had erupted in the village. Every single victim was drained of their blood, two angry puncture wounds on each neck. The was close now...   
  
{Kai laughed cheerfully, his eyes shining in amusement. Rei blushed, allowing the phoenix to help him up. The apartment was dark, the VCR blinking away at 12:00 still. It was the only thing he had seen as he made his way to the kitchen, hoping to find the milk eventually, though the light switch may have been a better choice.   
  
"I'm sorry," he couldn't help but grinning at the laughter.   
  
"For what?"}  
  
Soon his midnight reign would end.   
  
Suddenly the figure was ahead of him, gripping his shoulders until he could feel the nails dig groves in his skin through his coat. He lashed out, dislodging the figure and throwing him away.  
  
"I hope you didn't think that would work a second time!" he snarled as the figure stood.   
  
"I want this to end," the other whispered back. Lifting his head he let the shadows play with his silver bangs, the blue paint tracing shapes on his cheeks shining in the moonlight.   
  
Rei stepped back, violently pushing himself off the wall. He screamed in rage, hurtling himself towards the phoenix. Kai jerked out of the way, his crimson eyes glowing under the night's cloak of stars. Kicking from behind he tried to catch the slayer off-guard, but a fist slammed into his gut with sickening force, and he fell.   
  
His eyes snapped open and he rolled out of the way, the stake meant for his heart hissing as it cut through the air. Rei growled, drawing back for a second try but the phoenix moved faster than he could ever hope to. He flipped over the tiger's head, locking his arm around his neck and grabbing his wrist with his other hand. Rei felt the stake fall from his grip when Kai wrenched his wrist to the side, a strangled cry escaping his lips.   
  
"Leave me Rei and we won't have to do this." The words were sincere, but the tiger's blood boiled at the suggestion. He hooked his free hand over his captor's strong arm, trying to pull it away.  
  
"You've killed," he spat, yanking his head away as Kai tightened his hold on Rei's neck.  
  
"I'm not here to feed."  
  
"DO YOU THINK I GIVE A CRAP?" he yelled. "I DON'T KNOW YOU ANYMORE! WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO THINK?" his breathing hitched as the phoenix's arm loosened a little, allowing him a better grip on it.   
  
"Leave."   
  
"LIKE HELL I WILL!" Planting his feet firmly on the ground, Rei threw Kai over his head, sending him into the fence at the end of the alley. He heard him cry out, and slowly bent down to pick up his stake, never letting his eyes fall from the shadows ahead of him. It was completely silent.  
  
Rei made his way forward cautiously, stepping lightly, his grip on the wood painful. A groan caught his ears as he slowly stepped into the darkness and he could just make out a figure slumped against the fence.   
  
As he made his way closer, he realized that Kai's left arm was caught in the fence, and that his wrist was bleeding. He furrowed his brows, knowing that because of the metal tearing at his arm, the wound wouldn't heal. He was losing blood, and soon he would die from the loss.  
  
But it also made the vampire more volatile. The need for life fluid would cloud his senses and it was only a matter of time before Kai would get frantic, looking for a meal. Taking a deep breath the slayer readied himself, and keeping a firm grip on his weapon, he drew closer.  
  
"Rei you have to go." It was barely a whisper, but sensitive hearing picked it up. He frowned.  
  
"I can't keep running from you."   
  
Slowly, crimson eyes shifted, looking up into the face of his once lover, now his enemy. A golden gaze promised death this night, and he felt his emotions churning in the pit of his stomach. It was assured, but he wouldn't let it end. Not until what had to be said was said. Turning his head away, he shut his eyes as Rei raised the stake; he whispered his last confession to the ebony blanket draped over the city.   
  
"I love you."   
  
The slayer stepped back, his breathing hitching as the stake clattered onto the pavement, falling from his sweaty hand. Bright, crystalline tears shimmered against his brilliant gold eyes, spilling over his cheeks as he shook his head violently.  
  
"If you loved me, then why didn't you tell me?" he sobbed, grabbing Kai by his collar and pulling him forward roughly. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"   
  
"I didn't want to lose you..." The grip on his shirt faded, until Rei fell forward, crying into the strong chest of his former lover. He wanted so badly to believe that Kai was speaking the truth...but he couldn't know what was real any longer. Only one thing was certain.   
  
"I love you too."   
  
Pulling away, the slayer reached over his head, pulling the pale arm free of the metal fence. Flexing his wrist, the vampire watched him curiously, as if he were staring into the face of a dream. The other did the same until with a deep breath he leaned forward, pressing his cheek to a tattooed one, whispering desperately into the other's ear.  
  
"Would you have me as your chosen? Even after, all that I've done?" With a smile, the vampire nuzzled the tanned skin of his neck, nipping softly at the warm flesh.   
  
"Is this what you want?"   
  
"It is."   
  
Suddenly, strong jaws clamped down hard, erupting in pain and pleasure all at once. Rei gasped, throwing his head back in a silent scream, gripping the fabric of his lover's jacket. Fresh, hot tears rolled away from the corners of his eyes as he stared up at the sky. This was the irony between living to see the day again, and dying in cold blood. But he smiled, despite it all.   
  
Now he could truly be with Kai...  
  
Forever.   
  
...  
  
A/N: The end! Hahaha...you thought Rei was going to kill him, didn't you?   
  
Angelgirl 


End file.
